Human Memories
by mkmkmk
Summary: Meta Knight and Tiff reflect on their time in the human world. Tuff shares his side with the few of the cappies that managed to stay cappies. Rellik curses her enemies after her defeat. T for swearing
1. Chapter 1

**another random thingy... woo hoo. **

**I DON'T OWN KIRBY... ONLY KATE AND JACO AND RELLIK AND PLOT. you know the rest :P**

* * *

Meta Knight sighed, gazing out onto the sparkling sapphire waves of the sea. A breeze blew past him, making his dark blue hair billow around his face. The sun cast a healthy glow onto the green land, the grass swished this way and that as the winds changed directions. He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face Tiff, daughter of the cabinet minister, Sir Ebrum. She sat next to him, breathing in the sent of the salty sea air.

"Are you thinking about her?" Tiff asked. Meta nodded. He examined his hands, counting his fingers, like he did so many times before.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

He put his arm around Tiff, and she rested her head on his chest. The two had grown close ever since the Rellik incident. Memories of her somewhat short reign floated around aimlessly in their heads. They had been stranded in the human world for an entire year, sticking by each others' side the whole time.

Dedede was dead, having been betrayed by the witch who had attempted to take over Dreamland. Rellik had caused the entire village of Cappytown great stress, especially Tiff and Meta. They had been transported to the human world, after being turned into humans themselves. They returned, thanks to a young human boy and his older sister. Jaco and Kate. Meta was crowned prince, which everyone was fine about, except for himself.

A smile stole across the retired knight's face as he thought back to how shocked Escargoon, Dedede's closest companion, looked when Meta was crowned and not he. Meta's thoughts wandered to his first few days in the human world. Their planet, Earth, was very similar to another planet of its kind, Galieam.

Galieam was much younger than the iron-cored planet though, and had much more land than the ovaloid. It's surface was dotted with craters full to the brim with water, while Earth had huge oceans that stretched for miles across its surface.

"It feels so odd, being their kind. Like a fairytale."

Meta turned to the girl resting on him. He had thought she had fallen asleep, due to her lack of movement. She tilted her head up, emerald eyes meeting silver. Meta stroked her arm affectionately, gazing back into the serene likeness of the sea.

"I know..."

* * *

**guess what? CHICKEN BUTT!**

**okay I'm sorry...**

**SPRING BREAK RULES! SPRING BREAK RULES! WHAAAAAAAAAT!**

**(Regular show... hahaha)**


	2. Chapter 2

**One year ago...**

* * *

Tiff Ebrum, daughter of the cabinet minister, Sir Ebrum, was lounging under a tree reading her new book as the summer winds played around with her hair. She found peace here, in the garden, for not many people visited. The peace she had been enjoying was soon broken by an annoying wail of her little brother's.

"Tiff! Tiff! Wanna play?" Tuff tugged his older sister's arm, finally gaining her attention. Her eyes flashed with irritation, making Tuff step back in fear.

"Can't you see," she began, "that I'm trying to READ?!" Tuff gulped. She had been a little snappy ever since she turned fifteen. Tuff blamed it on the fact that she's a girl, and in his opinion, girls are always angry.

"I'm sorry, sis. It's just with Kirby being gone training with those other star warriors and the guys in town on vacation to, y'know, Orange Ocean Resort thingy, I feel kinda alone and I have no one else to play with." He thought for a moment. Tiff's piercing glare lessened. She had been feeling lonely as well.

"What about the Knights?"

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, but Sword and Blade don't count. And I highly doubt that Meta Knight would play either."

Tiff laughed a little. Tuff harumphed. "He could be used as the soccer ball though."

"Excuse me?" Both heads whipped around to see a person with a spherical shaped body, standing only a few yards away. Tuff's eyes widened.

"Oh no! I wasn't talking about you Sir Meta Knight." He scratched his neck, laughing nervously. Meta raised an eyebrow (not that they could tell through the mask) at the boy's remark.

"Very well. Who were you talking about?"

Tuff gulped. "U-um... er... that's... classified information, sir." Meta Knight chuckled. He turned to the ledge above.

"Sword! Blade! Come down here!" He called. A faint "Yes, sir!" was heard from inside the castle. Before long, the two armored forms of the head knight's knaves were standing right behind their leader.

"You needed us for something, sir?" Sword asked. The masked puff shook his head.

"I believe Tuff does, though."

Blade and Sword turned to face the boy, who's eyes were still wide, but this time, in shock. He stepped back.

"U-u-uh... I changed my mind. I'm fine," he stammered. Sword and Blade exchanged looks. Blade stepped forward.

"Look, if you want us to play with you, we'd be glad to do it." Sword laughed.

"Yeah, anything to get away from those creepy halls for a while."

Tuff smiled. "Okay! Let's play!" He got a soccer ball from behind the tree, which surprised everyone, even Meta Knight. He ran off, Sword and Blade following close behind. Tiff sighed, gazing over to Meta Knight.

"Are you sure it's all right for them to play with Tuff?" Meta Knight nodded. He walked over to her side, causing a strange jittery feeling to arise in her when she felt his cape on her arm as he looked over to what she was reading.

_'Stupid hormones,'_ she thought to herself.

"Marine biology?" He asked. She nodded.

"It's one of my favorite topics." She sighed dreamily. "There are so many amazing things in the sea. It makes me want to learn it all."

Meta Knight blinked. "The ocean is a very interesting topic to learn about. I'm glad that you find it worthwhile to learn, unlike most people here." He turned to gaze through the castle gates, onto the rebuilt town below. She sighed again. He chuckled, facing the girl again. "You like to sigh a lot."

Tiff saw his eyes curve up as he smiled. Heat flared in her cheeks, making him laugh. It was one of the most wonderful sounds she had ever heard. She blushed harder, then turned away to try and regain control over herself.

"Yo, Meta Knight!" Meta and Tiff turned to see Dedede, and Escargoon, walk out of the castle into the garden, slithering in Escargoon's case. Meta stepped up to face the obese penguin.

"Yes, your Majesty?" He asked politely. Dedede looked furious.

"You slimy traitor! Tricking them waddle dees into thinking that you're the leadah! I won't have it!" Meta Knight tilted his head.

"What do you mean your Majesty? I don't understand."

Dedede looked like he was about to blow. "You know what I'm talkin' about, ya big metal blueberry! You're tryin' ta overthrow me rule! I won't stand for this conspiracyness!"

Dedede shot a glare at Tiff, who glared in return.

"Your Majesty-" Meta Knight began.

**"ENOUGH!"** Dedede shouted, "You must prove yer loyalteh ta me, and ta do so you must..." He stopped to "think".

"Your Majesty," Escargoon said, "Do you need an idea?"

Dedede whacked him on the head with his hammer. **"SHADDAP YA STUPID SNAIL! TRYIN' TA THINK HERE!"** All of a sudden, Dedede's eyes lit up. "Follow me ya sneaky knight. I've gotta job fer yeh." Dedede stomped towards the throne room, Escargoon slinking behind him. Meta glanced at Tiff, then followed.

* * *

Curiosity bubbled inside of me as I watched the blue knight walk away. What is Dedede going to make him do this time? I decided that I was going to find out. I ran into the throne room and hid, mere seconds before Dedede, Escargoon and Meta Knight came in. Meta glanced at me, just for a second, before Dedede shouted for his attention.

"Metal Head, I'd like ya ta meet mah new assistants, Rellik and Thumbling!"

A beautiful red haired woman in a sparkling red thigh-cut dress stepped out of the shadows. She had almond-shaped eyes that were a glittering crimson, a perfect nose, and luscious cherry red lips. Her flaming red hair was long and shone with perfection, and her hands were elegant, with red nail polish on her long nails. Her lashes were long and thick, her skin a light tan and looked like porcelain. On her feet were shiny red high-heels that had sparkling red beads at the toes. She was more leg than body, but for some reason, that only added onto her level of beauty, along with her full chest.

Another person, a man, also stepped out of the darkness. He was tall and had a cloth over his head which covered his entire head except for his eyes, which were ice blue. His tattered black button-up shirt exposed his entire chest, and he was totally ripped. On his hands were black fingerless gloves with holes that shows his knuckles. He also had legs and was a little taller than the woman who was about a foot and a half taller than Dedede. He wore black pants with a black belt around his waist. It was adorned with all kinds of sharp tools, like knives, a few tomahawks, and a sword.

The woman smiled sweetly at Meta Knight, stepping forward.

"I am Rellik," she said, her voice soft and smooth, like an angel's. Gestured to the man next to her. "This is my brother, Thumbling." Thumbling blinked. Meta nodded, his amber-gold eyes locked on Rellik.

A sick twisted feeling churned around in me as my gaze shifted from Meta to Rellik. I sensed something weird with that woman, despite her perfect appearance, and that guy, I knew there was something wrong with him the second I saw him.

Dedede, all of a sudden, burst into a (laughing?) fit. He pointed at Rellik. "Do your thing!" He shouted. Rellik disappeared from thin air, making her brother look around in what seemed to be confusion. I couldn't tell with the cloth in the way. Meta Knight stepped back, his eyes white with shock. I began to move out of my hiding place when I was picked up, a knife at my throat, preventing me from speaking. A cold laugh came from the person holding me. It sounded feminine, and in a split second, I knew who it was.

Rellik walked out into the light, me still trembling in her arms. Meta gasped, letting go of his cape. His hand went to his sword, but he was stopped by Thumbling, who had his own sword barely touching Meta's skin. Dedede finally stopped... gurgling and ordered Escargoon to bring Pamu Ebrum, Lisa Like, Sword, Blade, Captian Doo, and Tuff to the throne room.

Rellik took a rope and bound me tight. She then tossed me to her brother who caught me with his free hand. Her red eyes glittered with insanity, and she formed a ball of energy in her hand. She placed it on my forehead, and a searing hurt burned all over my body. I tried to scream, but someone shoved a rag into my mouth. I bit down on the cloth. I saw a white and red glow surround my limp figure. I heard someone yell my name. Meta?

My body burned from the pain. My eyes closed against my will. All I felt was that pain. My muffled screams quieted to pained whimper.

* * *

_T-tiff..._ Meta didn't know what he was feeling.

Shock? Obvious

Fear? Definitely

Anger? That's also probable.

The glow surrounding the girl elongated, getting dimmer by the second. Very soon, the glow completely disappeared, revealing a human girl. Her features greatly resembled Tiff. Meta Knight's eyes widened.

_T-tiff... N-no not Tiff... _Meta Knight whacked away Thumbling's sword and brought out his own. Galaxia's deadly sharp blade crackled with electricy. He swung at Thumbling, sending a sword beam his way. Dedede jumped out of the way and the beam destroyed his chair. Meta felt a sudden pain in his back, like a needle piercing him. His eyelids felt heavy and they were starting to close.

* * *

The last things I saw were Tiff's limp body, Thumbling's cloth covered face, and Rellik leaning over me, a ball of white light in her hand. Blackness clouded my vision. I felt nothing. I saw nothing. Nothing. Nothing at all.


	3. Chapter 3

Tiff shivered against the cold stone floor of the dungeons, her skin rubbing painfully against the freezing metal chains that imprisoned her. Her eyes were glued to the armored being in front of her. Meta Knight. A reddish glow surrounded his new body, head to toe. It didn't deem to be doing anything to him, besides nothing. Occasionally, a little bit of the red light would come off of him and form into a ball. Then it would shoot out through the bars of their prison and out of Tiff's sight.

His dark blue hair swept across the top of his mask, his yellow eyes dim, showing that he was unconscious. He had purple metal boots that went up to his knees, and a long sleeved shirt. His snow white gloves were now fingered, his skin was a light brown, and slightly darker than Tiff's own tan. Tiff felt a strange urge to go over there and run her hand through his hair, to hold him in her arms...

"Wait..." she thought, "what? Ugh... what the hell hormones?" She hit her head against her knees, hoping to knock the odd thoughts out of her head. She sighed. If only there weren't chains on her hands. She looked over to Meta again. Unfortunately, he was also chained to the cell wall. "Meta," she called, a few tears of pain sliding down her cheeks, "Please, wake up."

Tiff could barely tell whether he was alive and breathing or not. Tiff squirmed up into a sitting position. She nudged Meta Knight with her foot, hoping to wake him. "Meta!" She cried again. No answer. She sighed, pushing him again, this time gaining a small groan from the knight. She smiled triumphantly as his breathing became more noticeable.

His yellow eyes slowly opened, showing fatigue and pain. The red glow dispersed immediately, as Meta pushed himself up. The chains rattled as they slid across the floor, a he stood up, stumbling slightly. His eyes turned red as he studied the chains, not noticing Tiff, who was literally two feet away, staring at him with unblinking eyes, remaining completely silent. He grunted as he pulled at the chains, which scowled at him for even trying.

"There's no chance! Just give up!" Was what Tiff thought they seemed to say.

"Meta," she called again, tugging at her own chains, wincing at the pain. He jumped at the sound of her voice, his head whipping around to meet her gaze.

"Tiff!" His eyes turned white, then quickly changed to yellow, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but I think the chains are digging into my skin. It really hurts." His eyes turned aquamarine.

"Don't worry, I'll get us out off here." Tiff merely gazed at his eyes thoughtfully.

"Wonder what that color means," Tiff thought, watching Meta as he strained against the chains, them groaning and creaking in response. One snapped and the other seemed to be on its way. Soon enough, both humanized aliens were freed, one rubbing away the red sores on her wrists and the other tugging at the bars.

"Any luck?" Tiff asked, standing next to him. He shook his head.

"No. Galaxia would cut through this metal easily, but the witch took her away. But something that could break the hinges would do." Tiff blinked, then scanned the cell, spotting a fat rock in the corner. She picked it up and slammed it into the top hinge of the metal door. With a thunderous crack, the hinges broke. The door fell down with a deafening crash, sending up a cloud of dust. Tiff stepped through the gaping hole, Meta Knight staring at her like she had karate-chopped a solid steel block in half. She looked back at him, emerald green eyes sparkling with question.

"Well?" She asked, her voice soft, a smile hidden within her tone. Her skin seemed to glow as she stared at the knight. She didn't know it nor could she tell, but he was actually looking her body over, studying each curve in the shape of her new figure, the milky tan perfection of her skin, her long blonde hair flowing over her shoulder, her luscious light pink lips, and damn, he thought she looked kind of...

"Huh? Did I think that about... Tiff?" He shook his head a little, walking past her, "Um... Let's go."

"Duh," Tiff thought, rolling her eyes behind his back as she rubbed away the tear stains on her face. They ran down the hallway, their feet clicking on the damp stone. A loud scream sounded on the floors above them, making Meta run faster.

"Sir Meta Knight! Wait!" Tiff called, breathing heavily as she tried to catch up, "Wait for me!" He just kept going, seemingly ignoring her shout. He turned the corner that led to the stairway, out of Tiff's sight. Just as she turned the same corner, a soft hand grabbed her arm and hoisted her up, both the person's arms wrapping around her in such a way so that it was carrying her.

She attempted to let out a scream, but the mysterious being covered her mouth. She looked back at the stranger that had picked her up, and immediately stopped trying to escape once she realized who it was. "M-meta Knight?"

"Hush... I'll carry you up the stairs. You're unbelievably slow." He began to sprint up the steps of the stairway in front of them, Tiff still in his arms. She would've been offended by his remark but instead blushed deeply at this awkward position, (for her anyways). He stopped at the top of the steps, scanning the surrounding area for anything suspicious. Meta felt a tug on his shirt, causing him to look down at the girl. She was blushing, really hard.

"C-c-can you p-put me down?" Meta obliged, setting her onto the stone, just as another tortured scream pierced the eerie quiet if the castle, and both humans looked down the hall.

"This way," Meta said, breaking out into a run, Tiff following close behind. More screams came, each filled with excruciating pain and agony. The duo came to a halt in front of the throne room door. An earsplitting shriek came from the behind the door.

"MOM NO!" Tiff froze, her hands trembling as she put them on the door handle.

"T-tuff?" "Tiff," Meta said placing his hand on hers, stopping her from opening the door. She turned to face him, her eyes filled with tears, her teeth clenched. He shook his head. Another cry came from within the throne room.

"WHERE IS MY SISTER!?" Tears rolled down Tiff cheeks as more familiar voices joined in.

"TUFF! GET OUT OF HERE! SHE'LL-" It was cut short by a yelp then a thump on the stone floor.

"Dad," Tiff whispered, more tears making their way down her face. Meta stiffened, his eyes turning sea blue. He patted her back, hoping to comfort her, despite the fact that he wasn't very good at that kind of thing.

"SILENCE!" Tiff grabbed Meta's hand in fear, gripping it tightly upon hearing Rellik's anger-filled voice. Meta's eyes narrowed, turning red.

* * *

"THUMBLING! GET OUR PRISONERS! NOW!" Rellik screamed.

"Yes, dear sister," Thumbling replied quietly and somewhat timidly, starting toward the door. Tuff struggled against his binds, desperately trying to break free.

"There is no way out, child. You are too weak to free yourself," Rellik cackled. Tuff glared at her.

"Shut up, bitch," he grumbled, staring at his unconscious, bloodied parents and his best friend. The witch laughed.

"Oh, I can't wait for you to see your sister! Oh, how she was sobbing and begging on the floor as I tortured that knight of hers! She was crying, "NO! PLEASE! DON'T HURT HIM!" Rellik shook her head, "Sheesh! Teenagers these days! Am I right?" Tuff narrowed his eyes confused, then realized what she was getting at.

"Yeah! Tiff has like, NO time for me! All she does is just daydream about friggin' Meta Knight and read those stupid romance books!" He yelled, "It's so unfair! Like today, when I asked her to play with me, she just yelled at me! And then Meta Knight came over and he gained her attention IMMEDIATELY. Like he didn't ever need to try! What's up with that?" He felt so jealous of the head knight. "I mean, I'm her little brother! How come he gets more attention from her than me?!" Rellik tutted sympathetically.

"Well I could-" Rellik began, but a scream interrupted her.

"META!" A girl's voice shouted in terror. Tuff and Rellik turned to see Thumbling holding a man, that looked suspiciously like Meta Knight complete with armor, cape, and mask, by the neck, and a girl, that looked like Tiff, by her long blonde hair. Tuff gasped, his eyes wide in terror.

"Tiff?!" He glared at Rellik, "Let her go!" Rellik laughed.

"Never!" She shouted playfully. Suddenly she locked eyes with Tuff, her eyes glowing slightly. Tuff was mesmerized by the hypnotic swirls that swished within the depths of her irises. Tiff screamed again, snapping Tuff out of his trance.

"NO! STOP IT! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" Tuff snapped his attention to his distressed sister, anger boiling around in him as soon as he saw Thumbling throwing her to the floor and putting his foot on her head. All of a sudden, Thumbling shouted in pain as a knife got lodged into his chest. He threw Meta Knight, who had been the one who stabbed him, into a wall, nearly knocking him unconscious.

Growling, the executioner took out the knife and a needle filled with a strange liquid. He stuck it into Tiff's left leg, causing her to scream at the sudden burst of pain. Almost at once, she quieted, her eyes glazing over, her body going limp. Thumbling took out another needle, walking over to Meta Knight, who was struggling to get up. Upon giving Meta the same treatment as Tiff, Thumbling stepped back a few steps to observe what the knight's reaction would be.

Meta groaned, his strength waning. His breathing slowed and he fought to stay awake. He shook his head, finally managing to push himself up onto all fours, breathing heavily, eyes death red. Narrowing his eyes, Thumbling stood up and promptly hit the knight with the flat of his blade, miraculously not slicing his head off. Rellik was furious.

"THUMBLING! YOU MISSED! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO KILL HIM! YOU INCOMPETENT FREAK OF NATURE!" Thumbling look down at his feet in shame.

"But, I don't like nature," he countered. Rellik picked up a book and hit herself in the head with it.

"Nevermind. You're not incompetent, you're just stupid. All brawn yet..." she sighed, "...no brain." Tuff completely ignored the two, being too busy looking at all his friends, family, old enemies, all either dead, unconscious, or cowering in a corner. All turned into those weird creatures with legs. Rellik gazed at the young boy in obvious interest and amusement.

"Are you alright Tuff?" She asked, her voice pleasant. He looked up, his gaze hostile.

"Why would you care? Witch?" She smirked at his answer.

"Well, I would care because I think children are very fun and enjoyable. Your friends aren't classified as children anymore, more like annoying teenagers and old coots," she replied, "I believe that you'd be glad that I got rid of the dictator?" Tuff flinched.

_"Well, of course I'm glad he's dead,"_ he thought, _"but she didn't have to hurt my parents, did she?"_ Rellik locked eyes with him again.

"Oh c'mon Tuff. I did you a favor! Can you be a good boy and come sit next to me?" She snapped her fingers, the binds around Tuff disappearing. He stood up and walked to her. She picked him up and set him on her lap, an evil grin stealing across her lips. Thumbling felt as if he was going to throw up. This wasn't the first time his sister had done this, to a child too!Terrible guilt rose up inside Thumbling as he watched his insane sister purr into the little boy's ear.

SLICE!

Thumbling's body fell to the ground, black blood squirting from his neck, his head rolling away, leaving a trail of his blood. Pure red eyes glared at Rellik, the owner's fiery anger and hate burning brightly, forming its deadly brilliance. Meta Knight stood by the dead executioner, his entire body radiating dark energy. His clothes had turned black and deep red, Galaxia in his right hand. She had lost her golden hue, silver taking its place, a dark purple gemstone in its hilt. Rellik cursed under her breath, pushing the dazed Tuff off her and conjuring up a sword of her own.

_"Stupid Nightmare. Dear brother, did you have to fall for Celestia? The most powerful being in the universe? And how did you even get her to like you back? You're hideous! Your offspring inherited both yours AND her powers and is only making things a lot harder for me. How am I supposed to take over the galaxy with him in the way?" _Rellik asked.

_**"Rellik, you can answer those questions by yourself. You'd better thank me for locking in his power. It will be harder for him to control it. If you're really so desperate, then just push him through a portal," Nightmare replied.** _

_"And how am I supposed to do that? You know I'm not as powerful as you. Give me some of your energy. You owe me for saving your sorry ass. Or would you rather be a star speckled ball floating around in deep, freezing space with absolutely no chance of surviving the asteroid that you were, literally, about to crash into?"_ Rellik retorted. Nightmare remained silent.

Rellik felt an enormous amount of energy course into her veins. Just in time, too, for Meta Knight had lunged forward, glowing silver sword at the ready. Their swords met, sparks flying as they touched again and again in a flurry of blows. Meta Knight smacked Rellik's sword to the side and sliced off her hand. She screamed, pain flaring up her arm, her black blood pooling around her. She tried to kick his hand, but he sidestepped and grabbed her leg.

He slammed her into the wall, pressing his sword into her back. She screamed again as the tip slid deeper and deeper into her back. She disappeared. Meta whirled around, facing her again. Black tears rolled down her cheeks, her teeth were clenched in pain, her eyes were dark in deep fury.

"DIE IN HELL!" She shrieked, sprinting towards him, a ball of black energy formed in her hand. Meta merely stood there, waiting for her to come closer. His sword glowed white, him smirking beneath his mask at her foolishness. He heard Tiff groan, and immediately his attention was on her. Stupid mistake. Rellik threw the ball and it hit him in the was thrown back, a portal appearing behind him. He was sucked into it.

"META!" Tiff shouted, her eyes wide in horror. Rellik laughed like a maniac as she picked up her sword and began to advance toward her. Tiff narrowed her eyes, shear anger controlling her every movement. She pushed herself off the floor and dashed toward Rellik, who swung her sword at the girl. Tiff dodged the sword and grabbed the witch's arm, flipping her over onto her back. She kicked her in the face then turned and jumped into the swirling portal before it disappeared.


End file.
